


Hawks and Crows

by Shark_Blank



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crow (mentioned), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Blank/pseuds/Shark_Blank
Summary: After reforging Hawkmoon and getting drunk with Crow, Kenna deals with conflicting emotions about the whole situation. Or, how some of those feelings aren't conflicted at all.ORKenna ponders just how different Crow is from Uldren.
Kudos: 9





	Hawks and Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes it is I once again banging out a fic in a single night and then posting it right away. And even though Kenna is only just starting to get fully fleshed out in my head, that doesn't stop me from writing fic about her. Or to stop me from mentioning my other guardians that are even less fleshed out than her (Lexi). Actually kind of proud how quick I got this out, though. Very little "as I wrote editing". This has not been beta'd, so if you notice anything off or kind of clunky, feel free to point it out! Hope you enjoy!

Kenna had fled after getting drunk with Crow. She now found herself all the way on Nessus, doesn’t remember punching in the coordinates for the planet after the two of them had gone their separate ways. She now sat on that high perch, the first place she landed in her search for Cayde during the Red War. Her legs dangled over the edge, Hawkmoon in her hands. Her ghost, Spark, appeared, points of his shell spinning in concern.

“Why did we come all the way out here?”

Kenna glanced in his direction before turning her attention back to the gun in her hands.

“Why was that so easy?” she said finally after a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“What just happened. By the fire with Crow. Just, talking. Laughing. Where did he get that wine anyways?”

“You’ve seen how he is. He seems to be a bit of a pack rat.”

Kenna ran a hand over her scalp, the short hairs rasping against her gloved fingers. Spark tilted in the air, top point of his shell dipping down into a sort of frown.

“This isn’t Uldren, you know.”

She grimaced at the name. Remembers meeting him for the first time all those years ago. His arrogance, the smug look on his face. Remembers him holding up Ace of Spades up to his face, smooth voice taunting “he didn’t feel a thing”. Thinks of Crow, the soft tone to his voice. The almost shy way he asked for her help with finding out what his dreams meant.

“That’s the thing. It’s almost too easy to separate him from who he was.” she pauses, takes a breath. “When I saw him, down there on the moon, standing above Osiris, I almost shot him on the spot. But when his ghost appeared? I- I wanted to run right then.”

Spark stilled in the air. “Why?”

“I didn’t want to believe it. I couldn’t believe it at first.” She grew angry as she spoke. “Why him of all people? Why does he get a second chance? All of the things he did, what he did to the Dreaming City, the Tangled Shore, Cayde-” her breath hitches on his name.

Spark glides down and nudges her cheek. Kenna stops to take a breath, smiles at the contact. He glides back up to give her space as she composes herself to continue.

“And now?” he prompts.

“It’s strange, how he is. I get how being reborn as a guardian, you come back as a blank slate, really. But, there is almost nothing in how he acts that makes me think of who he was. Just flashes. How he pronounces a word here or there, the way he gets snarky sometimes. But, I have no idea where this side of him came from. He’s kind, he’s caring. Thoughtful even. Hes… hes just a kinderguardian.”

Spark tilts back and forth in a thoughtful manner. “Yes, well, you wouldn’t have adopted him if he wasn’t like that.”

Kenna glares at him. “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Sorry.”

She sighs, train of thought lost. She looks down at Nessus, scattered Vex wandering in lazy patrols. The twin suns leave criss-cross shadows on the ground where light filters through the trees. The two sit in silence for a while before Kenna is finally able to get her final thoughts out.

“I wonder…” she starts. Spark looks at her, waits for her to continue.

“I wonder if this was how he was when he was younger. A side of him we never got to see back when he had the pressures of being the Awoken prince on his shoulders. Acting as advisor to his sister, organizing her intelligence network. It’s not like we knew much about him beyond our few meetings with him. Maybe there was something that changed him. Made him the man we met back on the Reef all those years ago.”

Spark is quiet, thinking over what she just said. “I guess we’ll never know.”

She looks at her ghost, who has turned his attention to the horizon. Looking down at the gun still in her hands, she traces the fine lines engraved in the barrel, and comes to a decision. She takes a deep breath, and holsters the gun at the small of her back. Getting up, her hand automatically comes up for Spark to hover over.

“Well, I do know one thing.”

“Whats that?”

“I won’t let him become like that again. It seems the Traveler knew what it was doing, sending him a ghost like Glint to look after him. Someone to help foster that side of him.”

Spark draws in his shell in annoyance. “Glint is a bit too cheeky sometimes for my liking.”

Kenna grins. “I like him. But anyways, I’ll make sure he doesn’t end up like that again." She lifts her shoulders in a shrug. "I’ll try, at least.”

Spark tilts to the side over her hand. “What is it with you and adopting kinderguardians? It’s not like you’ve been around much longer than them.”

She rolls her eyes at him. “Do you see Lexi offering to help them out? Someone has to.”

Spark stills above her hand. “I guess so.”

She laughs. “Alright then. I’ve got two kinderguardians to teach. Let’s go say hi to Failsafe though, since we’re here.”

Spark nods in agreement, dematerializing into her backpack. Kenna's helmet appears in her hands and she puts it on, draws her auto rifle, and jumps off of the towering structure. She could just use the transmat pad that was installed near the Exodus Black, but she feels that a sparrow ride through the scenery of Nessus would be a good way to shake off the emotions of the conversation she just had with her ghost. But as she rides, she can’t help but think of those golden hawks. So similar to the hawk she had seen in her vision from the Traveler. Was there more to the message than just the gun? Why single out Crow? If only Savathûn hadn’t blocked off the shard, right as it seemed they could commune with it. She shakes her head, finally coming up on the crash site of the Exodus Black. Thoughts for another day. She’ll say hi to Failsafe, then go back to Crow and apologize for her sudden departure. It will still feel awkward sometimes she thinks, but finally talking about those feelings that were bothering her will help.

She comes up to the ship, grateful there aren’t any eliksni around that she didn’t have to fight her way in. She feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders, and she smiles wide as a cheery voice calls out “Hello Captain!” as she walks up the ramp.

**Author's Note:**

> And like yeah, I know a lot of this has been discussed on Tumblr, but it got me thinking about how my main guardian would react, now that my brain has decided that she is the guardian that was risen at the beginning of the first game. So here it is.


End file.
